Delilah Horner
Delilah is the girlfriend of Erik Ericson. Her most notable storyline so far, is her relationships with him. Plot Delilah first appears in The Float. The summer before Erik Ericson's junior year, Erik is at the farm Delilah lives on to study pumpkins. He then sees Delilah, accidentally calling her atractive to the farm manager, Mr. Horner, who is her dad. Inside the barn, Erik sees Delilah and asks if she needs any help. She is having difficulty with her tractor but she and Erik end up talking. It turns out that she is a nerd! When she brings up that she's into history Erik's heart pounds. Delilah tells him she is a huge fan of Benjermin Franklin, and Erik tells her he's a huge fan of Paul Revere. They both give facts about their historical figure. He is then invited to sit on the tractor with Delilah. They talk about pumpkins, each second sitting closer and closer to each other. However, as soon as they are about to kiss, they are intterupted by Jeremy who barges in. Jeremy greets Erik with a firm grip and reveals that he's in charge of setting the farm up for the festival. Jeremy bullies him, making fun of him for liking Ogres N' Elves. Delilah is about to leave when Jeremy tells her what is wrong with her tractor. Jeremy bullied Erik because he had a crush on Delilah and thought he was more deserving of her. A few weeks later, Spencer, Paige, and Allison stay behind the hay attempting to help out Erik with Delilah. Erik is singing to himelf, but Spencer thinks it's ruining his chances while Paige thinks it's cute. Allison then tells Erik to sing louder, causing Delilah to come over. When Erik doesn't know what to say, Allison whispers to comment on her shoes (or hair). Delilah then admits that she would rather have a guy with a warmer heart. Allison then whispers for him to ask her out. When he responds with "How," Allison whispers back the rest of what he should say. He says to her: "How..would you like...to go out...With me? Delilah is about to say yes but then is interrupted. Jeremy reaches out and knocks over the hay. Jeremy figured out that Owen and Kimi (who were distracting Jeremy so Erik can speak to Delilah) weren't really inspectors and revealed Allison, Spencer, and Paige to be whispering in the hay. When asked by Delilah, Erik confirms that it is true. She thinks everything Erik did was fake. Allison tries to defend him but it doesn't work. Erik says to Delilah that he was tounge tied and this is not how he talks. The rest of the Troublemakers confirmed that the weird things Erik did were all from him. Delilah then forgave him and tells him that she knows he was trying extra hard to impress her. Before Erik can say anything else Delilah leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Delilah's father Mr. Horner then comes out of nowehere. When asked to his daughter what she thinks of Erik she responds by "I like him, Daddy". Delilah makes an appearence in The Float, when on the PA Mr. Horner thanks everyone for coming to the parade and Delilah says she lit a lantern for Erik. By hearing his name Erik tried to turn the truck he was driving the opposing way when he reached the cross-road but the float didn't turn. Somebody broke into the truck driving the float and caused it to break, ending up nearly killing Allison, getting Spencer's leg broken, and causing the Troublemakers to get expelled. Jeremy ended up putting cherry bombs in the float to embaress Erik in front of Delilah. However the person who damaged the float was really Brinna. Personality Delilah is sweet, and nerdy. She is a huge fan of Benjamin Franklin, and is also interested in pumpkins. She lives along with her father, on a farm.